For how many values of $x$ is the expression $\frac{x^2-9}{(x^2+2x-3)(x-3)}$ undefined?
Explanation: The expression is undefined when the denominator of the fraction is equal to zero, so we are looking for values of $x$ that satisfy $(x^2+2x-3)(x-3)=0$. This polynomial factors further as $(x-1)(x+3)(x-3)=0$, giving us the solutions $x=1$, $x=-3$ and $x=3$. Therefore, there are $\boxed{3}$ values of $x$ for which the expression is undefined.